


Kitchen Sink

by velocity_raptorr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Depressing, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Murder, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocity_raptorr/pseuds/velocity_raptorr
Summary: Darkness was familiar to Sam Winchester, but it had never been quite so meaningful.





	Kitchen Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song _Kitchen Sink_ by twenty one pilots

_Nobody thinks what I think_

Sam Winchester still remembers the last words he ever said to his brother.

How could he forget?

_Nobody dreams when they blink_

He wishes it were all a nightmare. Just another horrific vision, caused by some demonic bastard. He would take that and all the headaches that came with it over this any day.

Sam has never been haunted by something like this. And he's been haunted by more than a few creatures that are too evil for even the darkest of dreams. 

_Think things on the brink of blasphemy, I'm my own shrink_

_Think things are after me, my catastrophe_

He misses everything about Dean. The way he filled up the silence with his dumb jokes and deep voice. How he didn't seem to care about anything other than hunting and driving and music and sex. The way he buried his dark side somewhere deep inside him just so that Sam didn't have to see it. Hell, even just his presence, the sheer thought of knowing that you had someone to spend the long nights with, somebody to pop your shoulder back in its socket and not complain about the noise it made. Sam didn't realize how much he needed it until it was gone.

Dean was gone, and this time there really was nothing he could do to bring him back.

_I'm a kitchen sink_

Sam recalls the night his brother left. Their last fight. He'd said something he really shouldn't have said--understatement of the year, but Sam didn't know how else to word it. It was something that they'd sworn on the first monster they'd killer that they'd never say to each other, not even if their final life depended on it. 

“MOM DIED BECAUSE OF YOU.”

Dean had been two seconds away from smashing a bottle over the back of his brother’s head. His Sammy. The little brother that he'd given up his childhood to take care of because their dad just didn’t. Somebody he promised to never, ever harm when he had control over his own body, and he was about to embed glass in their head. 

_You don't know what that means_

Sam had barely dodged. He leapt out of the way in the nick of time and the half-empty bottle shattered, glass and beer ricocheting across the floor and collecting around his feet.

Sam had been so blinded by his anger, his hatred for this thorn in this side that was his brother that he didn't think. He whirled around to slap Dean across the face…..

_Because a kitchen sink to you_

….and slipped on the slick floor and completely lost his footing, smashing the back of his head into the edge of the sink as he went down.

Darkness was familiar to Sam Winchester, but it had never been quite so meaningful. 

_is not a kitchen sink to me_

When he came to, Dean was gone. No note, no calls or texts, nothing. Sam’s head throbbed as he called his brother over and over again, praying that nothing had happened. 

Something did.

Something always did.

He prayed for Cas, for anyone. The next day his prayers were answered.

But not in the way he had intended.

The beep of the voicemail was the only warning he got before the bomb dropped. 

“Dean is dead.” Was all Cas’s hoarse, broken voice could get out. “And there's no bringing him back.”

_Go away…._

_Go away…._

_Go away…._

_Leave me alone…._

_Leave me alone…._

_Leave me alone…._

_Don't leave me alone_


End file.
